


не такие ручки

by risowator



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 10





	не такие ручки

\- Вот, ты опять это делаешь. Куросава?  
\- М?  
\- Ты думаешь про ручки.


End file.
